Armchair
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: Lee wants to support Gaara indefinitely. a ficlet


Now that I've started, I can't stop. Rated T for mature themes.

* * *

Suna's sunsets were probably the most beautiful on the planet.

Lee loved the ones from his home, no doubt, and he could say that traveling on the ocean gave him a vision that he would not soon forget.

But Suna's sunsets were amazing. The sky and ground melted into one fiery color on the horizon. Waves of heat blended oranges, purples, green and blues until the sky looked like one of Sai's strange paintings.

Most of all, this type of sunset cut Gaara an imposing figure in his office chair. His hair, usually resembling blood, came alive in a boiling streak of flames. His eyes seemed to glow. They shined now, even as he drilled holes in Lee with them.

"What do you want," Gaara asked. His white hat sat upon the desk like an ornament of his power. His pale hand rested atop, and Lee thought he could have been holding the world. The taijutsu master ignored his closest friend's rude phrasing.

"I have been having this idea," Lee admitted nervously. He swung his fringe before his eyes so that Gaara might be distracted. It is not the first time he'd asked but he was always wary that Gaara might say no.

Something about being denied even this small delight kept Lee on edge.

"I would like to... sit in your chair," said Lee.

"Why," Gaara asked, playing along with his little game. The unspoken reason was that it turned Lee on infinitely to sit in a position of power that didn't belong to him. He also knew it turned Gaara on to symbolically relinquish his power to someone else, and know they would take care of him.

"It looks very comfortable," Lee rocks back on his heels, "And I know I am not cut out to be a Kage, but I would like to know what it feels like. Just for a moment."

"It's a headache," Gaara says as he graciously relinquished his seat. Lee watches the red sunlight turn his eyes into candy pools.

"Am I interrupting your work," Lee asks as he lowers himself into the seat, knowing he is and having every intention to keep doing so. He puts a hand gently on Gaara's hat, pretending that he will feel his warmth or the lives of the people in his village.

Gaara makes a non-committal noise from the side of his desk and continues looking over his paper.

"You can... sit here too if you want."

Gaara drops his pretense and stares at Lee for long enough to make him sweat and his legs bounce. He feels his thighs get hot in anticipation.

"Will you promise not to distract me," Gaara says, glancing between Lee's eyes and staring at his mouth.

"I will do my best," Lee salutes enthusiastically. They both know to promise would be to break the trust between them. Lee won't promise not to distract Gaara when his lover is _always _distracting him. But he will do his best not to get in his way, if he can help it.

"Hm," Gaara murmurs, and slides around the desk. Lee leans back in the chair, doing his best to control his breathing. He loosens the muscles in his thighs and puts his feet in a comfortable position.

More than he likes to pretend he is Kazekage, Lee likes to pretend that he is Gaara's armchair. He pretends that he is strong and sturdy, that he supports Gaara better than any other chair. He likes to pretend he can support Gaara just by being who he is.

He does not always feel that way.

Gaara settles into his lap with a heavy sigh, like he is sinking into plush cushions. Lee happily lets him shift, gently holding his waist until he is comfortable. He feels excited in more ways than one. Gaara leans back over his desk and continues to read like Lee really is his armchair. The brunette watches the arch of his back, emblazoned by the sun, casting shadows over his broad desk.

Lee can only sit still for so long before he gives into the temptation to lean forward and smell the blood orange locks at the nape of Gaara's neck. He hums at the scent of fresh orchids and water. Gaara cranes his head up and back. Lee leaves a kiss right where his shoulders connect.

"Lee..?"

"Hmn," Lee hums, preparing to be reprimanded for the thousands of tiny little kisses he is peppering over Gaara. There is a pause, and Gaara shifts. If Lee didn't know his lover was so straight laced, he'd think the man was trying to seduce him.

"I'm not wearing anything under this."


End file.
